


情人节礼物的败露方式

by neveraskwhere



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveraskwhere/pseuds/neveraskwhere
Summary: 福 利
Relationships: 银博♀ 银女博
Kudos: 16





	情人节礼物的败露方式

**Author's Note:**

> 福 利

自动门“唰”的一声滑开。  
“博士，你在么？”  
博士被低沉的男声吓得几乎要从椅子上跳起来，不仅仅因为来人是她悄悄交往中的恋人银灰，也因为她现在在做的事。  
她背对着办公室的门，缩在办公椅宽大的靠背后面，正在偷吃巧克力。  
今天是情人节，尽管医疗部早早应对节日风俗发布了【严厉禁止以一切借口任何形式向博士投喂或为其代购巧克力，一经查实，违者重罚】禁令。博士最忠诚的护卫砾小姐，天使一样贴心又可爱的塞诺蜜还是悄悄送了她情人节礼物。考量过博士的健康状况，她准备的是一块小小的，用健康代糖调味制作的心形巧克力板，上面简单用刀刻写出“To Doctor. LOVE”。巧克力味道质朴，但对博士来说，是难得的香甜美味。她好久没甜食吃了，自从初雪入职，她的秘密基地的甜点库存就被一扫而空，还没处索赔！  
可她才刚刚吃了一口，碍事儿的就来了。她心虚地从椅背的遮挡后探出头去看他。  
“你在啊，怎么……”  
银灰原本温柔舒展的眉毛突然皱了起来，  
“巧克力？”  
博士下意识地用手背蹭了一下嘴角。果然有棕色的污渍。惨！露馅了！  
“额……我可以解释……”  
银灰显然不打算给她解释的机会，眼睛眯成一条危险的细缝，抿着耳朵大步流星地朝博士走来。博士立刻意识到巧克力不保。可吃下去的就是吃下去的，银灰难道还能让她吐出来不成？！在银灰走到她身边的最后零点几秒的间隙里，她放弃形象，埋头猛咬好几大口，匆忙把整块巧克力都满满塞进嘴里，朝银灰得意洋洋地鼓起双颊拼命咀嚼，像极了龙门那位絮絮叨叨的消防特派员。  
绕过办公桌走到博士身前的银灰迟了一步，他不悦地快速摇晃着尾巴，无可奈何地看着博士嚣张地把已经空荡荡的巧克力包装袋朝他晃。  
看你能拿我怎么办？她无声挑衅。  
随即手腕被紧紧扣住，下颌被狠狠捏住。接着，博士只觉得眼前一暗，那双在黑暗中熠熠生辉的灰瞳急速接近。嘴被堵上，后脑被压进椅背。在她反应过来之前，布满细小倒刺的粗糙舌头轻松地突破牙关，扫过口腔敏感的角角落落，卷走她还没来得及咬碎的巧克力块。  
就这么办咯。他无声接招。  
博士意识到这不仅仅是个强势的接吻，更是一场出乎她意料之外的掠夺时，嘴里的巧克力已经被卷去大半，但那条灵巧的大舌头还在不安分地拼命搅动，配合贪婪地吮吸，让她有种天旋地转的错觉。她发出“唔唔”的声音，皱着眉头轻咬银灰要他放开自己，被他报复似的狠狠咬了回来。更糟的是她瞥见他身后的办公室的门还大敞着——刚刚他急着进来夺她的巧克力居然没有随手关上。万一有人路过，就会看见她和银灰在干的这件……无论如何也无法用“没收巧克力”这个事实来解释的事。她惊慌失措，开始无声地奋力挣扎抵抗。无奈掠夺者的身体像一座山一样将她困在办公椅的凹陷中，投下令人绝望的阴影覆盖着她，她很快放弃抵抗，在缺氧带来的阵阵眩晕中小声呜咽着求饶。  
吃干抹净后，银灰终于直起身子，他舔了舔嘴唇上残余的香甜，居高临下地俯视低头胡乱擦拭嘴角的博士。后者满脸通红，噙着泪的眼睛已经有些迷乱。  
“多谢款待，就是味道感觉有些廉价。谁送你的？”  
博士委屈地撅着嘴，也顾不上自己攻击值对对方防御值的巨大差异，抬手就是一顿乱踢乱锤，  
“讨厌！！讨厌！！讨厌！！！(T ^ T)还我巧克力！我的巧克力！才不告诉你，你这个凯尔希的走狗！！”  
银灰站着不动任由她尽情花拳绣腿，HP还没来得及波动，她自己就先气喘吁吁了。于是他后撤一步退出她的攻击范围，给她一个休息一下的台阶。银灰弯腰拾起掉落在地上的包装袋，看了看上面装饰的粉色缎带。  
“是砾吧。看在她用的是代糖的份上，我可以帮她在医疗部说说情，从轻处罚！”  
“坏蛋！恶棍！祝你一辈子都收不到别人的情人节巧克力！”  
博士想扑过去继续揍他，但是刚刚那个吻害她腿有点儿软。只好远远瞪他。  
“你知道我并不在意什么别人的情人节巧克力，即使有我也会拒绝。我只想要你送我的……”  
“没有！”  
博士就恶狠狠地打断他，她有些心虚地扭开头不去看他，嘴撅得老高。  
“……别想在这儿钓鱼执法！”  
“卡片也没有么？”  
“没有！”  
“那……我的生日礼物呢？”  
博士明显地犹豫了一下，她悄悄偷瞄了一眼挑眉微笑着的银灰，  
“听说你昨天送了初雪巧克力曲奇当生日礼物，我的那份呢？”  
博士笃定他还是在追究自己的甜点走私路径，怄气的情绪占了上风。  
“没你的！”  
“真的没有么？”  
“没有！”  
“真的真的没有？”  
“没有没有(>﹏<)！”  
“……好吧。没有的话，我走了。”  
“快滚蛋！我恨你！”  
博士觉得银灰叹气里的失落有点过于真实了，她又忍不住悄悄去瞄，发现他的尾巴停止了摇晃，一动不动地垂着。  
“那么再见，我的盟友。蔓珠院那边出了点紧急状况，我得马上回谢拉格去。”  
她彻底僵住。呆了好一会儿才仰起头，盯着银灰的脸。希望他只是为了报复自己乱吃甜食而跟她开个玩笑，却只得到一个略显疲惫的颔首。  
“什么时候走？”  
“马上，船已经在停机坪等着，随时起飞。我只是来跟你道个别。”  
她突然感觉心慌得厉害，却有不肯放弃最后一丝希望。  
“什么时候回？”  
“我会尽快，不过至少也要三天后了……”  
博士感觉心被戳了一个洞，冷风嗖嗖地往里直灌。她本来以为有的是时间和机会，突然被告知请开始十秒倒数吧。  
糟透了。尽管他们恋情的发展基本可以用一连串糟糕来概述——爱上了被众人反对的合作对象；藏在心底的爱慕意外被看透开始交往；偷偷交往没几天又遭败露被众人调侃。但再怎么糟糕也是两情相悦，情人节巧克力有些让人害羞，但她还是认真准备了礼物，还想着可以在特别的时刻陪伴彼此。可突然，所有的期待都落了空。  
她有些不知所措地望着他。她想挽留他，张了半天嘴，最终只是说了一句，  
“路上小心。”  
“我会的。”  
银灰顿了一下，从口袋里掏出一个小盒子放在博士办公桌上。  
“情人节快乐！”  
他苦笑了一下，转身朝外走去。  
博士拿起那个小盒子，一眼认出盒盖上烫金的商标来自一个维多利亚的老字号巧克力工坊。她慌慌张张地起身想喊住他，那力道太大，甚至带倒了她身后的办公椅。  
“等……”  
“啊！银灰先生！原来您在这儿啊，迅使在到处找您呢！”  
阿米娅出现的太不是时候，她只能匆匆咽下挽留，把手里的盒子塞进口袋。  
自动门滑动着关闭的零点几秒里，博士和银灰隔着越来越窄的门缝遥遥相望。“啪嗒”一声，门严丝合缝地嵌回墙壁的凹陷中，将博士的千思万绪生生掐断，只留下平整利落的断口，缓缓渗出苦涩的汁液，灌满她的胸腔。  
“博士？你怎么了？”  
阿米娅觉察到她的异状，又回头看了看已经关闭的办公室门，  
“您和银灰先生吵架了？”  
“没事，起了一点小争执。”  
她俯身扶正办公椅的时候悄悄抹了把脸。再起身的时候，又恢复成平常那样的微笑。  
“是新的作战评估文件么？谢谢你帮我送过来。”  
“是的！——还有，情人节快乐！博士！只能吃一小小块哦！”  
博士有些惊讶地看着递到眼前的巧克力礼盒和玫瑰纹饰的小卡片，她还以为阿米娅要跟她说“博士，情人节也不可以休息哦”。她苦笑了一下，只接过了卡片。  
“谢谢，阿米娅。可惜医疗部有禁令。”  
她又伸出手揉了揉耷拉下去的兔耳，  
“真的非常感谢你。下个月我还是会回礼的，好吗？”  
办公室又只剩下她一个人的时候她悄悄打开他留下的小盒。里面只有一枚弹珠大小的精美巧克力球，是特别定制代糖款。附赠的卡片上写着。  
“医疗部核准的最大剂量。爱你。”  
她把那巧克力小心送进口中。微苦的香甜柔柔滑进她空落落的心里。  
她低头抚过卡片上他的署名，把空盒和卡片小心收进口袋。  
她只要这个就够了。  
…………………………  
自动门“唰”的一声滑开，  
“老爷，您醒着么？”  
银灰从假寐中惊醒，皱着眉头看迅使的脑袋从门里小心翼翼地探出来。  
他晃了晃脑袋，试图把被低血压增幅过的烦躁情绪从胸中驱散。和博士匆匆道别的时双方都有些负气，几乎是有些争吵的意味。最后她透过门缝望向他的那寞落双眼，印在他脑海中挥之不去。  
“我醒着，怎么了？”  
“额，我们必须得先去维多利亚或者叙古拉中转一下。前方有天灾预警，得绕一大圈，中途必须补给一次。最早明天才能抵达了…”  
真是个糟糕的消息，但他居然有点儿高兴，没有比这个更好的理由了。  
“调头，回罗德岛！”  
“可是……”  
“叫那群老家伙们自己想办法。被天灾困住了，我们能怎么办？！”  
迅使迅速行动起来。很快，就感觉到了转向带来的大幅倾斜。他心中的烦躁平复了些，至少他可以回去陪陪她，不管有没有礼物。  
返回罗德岛的时候已经是深夜里了，他径直去了她的卧室。她可能已经睡下了，银灰在门口犹豫了一会儿是敲门还是直接进，门“唰”的一声自动滑开了。  
他下意识地伸手接住从门里摔出来的人。落进掌心中的滚烫让他皱了皱眉头。  
“博士？你在干什么？”  
只在睡裙外披着外套的博士有些惊诧地仰起头。银灰还没看清她飞满绯红的双颊上似乎有些泪痕，她发出一声含糊的欢乐呼叫，跳起来勾住了他的脖子。  
他被吓了一跳，他从前从不知道她的弹跳力意外的好。博士紧紧地搂着银灰的脖子，亲昵地在他颈窝里乱蹭。她披在肩头的外套已经完全滑落，露出裸露的肩膀和脊背，同样染着绯红。仿佛是印证她肌肤上这些不正常的红，除去巧克力的甜腻香味，他还嗅到了一丝酒精的刺鼻。  
“你喝酒了？！喝醉了？”  
“我没醉！”  
是醉鬼标答的那种“我没醉”。  
银灰有点生气，博士除了甜食之外一向自律严谨，洁身自好。他没想到会看见她这样在半夜醉醺醺地出门，穿着单薄，还见人就抱！  
“等等，你知道我是谁么？”  
博士恋恋不舍的离开银灰的肩膀，抬头朝他露出蒙满水汽的双眼，绽开一个纯真的笑靥，  
“当然知道！你是银灰，是我最～喜欢的银灰！”  
好吧，满分回答，银灰的气消了大半。  
他想帮她捡起掉落的外套，带她回卧室。可她像只撒娇的猫咪，挂在他胸口，让他动弹不得。他试图温柔地把她从身上剥下去，她不仅越抓越紧——他从前都不知道她力气还挺大，还仰起一张哭唧唧的脸，  
“你又要走了么？你不爱我了么？”  
这出乎意料的直白问题问得他一愣。她的眼泪就像断了线的珠子簌簌地往下掉，让他有些慌神。  
“不走不走，我当然爱你。”  
他尴尬地站在她卧室门外，哄了半天，他的胸部挂件勉强止住了泪水，但仍不肯松手，仿佛一松手，他就要消失不见。  
他只好解下自己的斗篷披在她身上，再把手从她腋下穿过打横抱起。至于地上的外套，只能用脚尖挑起，先踢进房间，再做打算。  
银灰抱着她在床边坐下，因为她执拗地仍不肯松手。床边的小桌上放着他走之前留给她的小盒，旁边果然有个已经开封喝掉了一大半的酒瓶，亮闪闪的包装纸和装饰带散在一边，似乎是件刚拆的礼物。  
银灰用两支手指把那个瓶子拎起来看了看。是种颇有名气的叙古拉产巧克力利口酒，华丽的酒标上用烫金的繁复花体字印着一句广告词——无人能抵挡的心动味道。他没喝过，不过听说过关于这酒的糟糕轶事——香甜的味道和易被低估酒精度数让它常被别有用心的人用来灌醉约会对象。他的眉毛拧在了一起，是有哪个嫌命太长的家伙的试图对他的恋人图谋不轨么？  
“你怎么在喝这个？”  
“月见夜个骗子，说什么无人能抵挡的心动味道……可我喝了还是只觉得难过……”  
“等等，是月见夜送你的？他送这个给你？”  
银灰想要立刻冲回近卫部宿舍给自己东国出身的同事宣判死刑。  
“不…不是，”  
博士说话的时候有点摇摇晃晃，  
“他推荐的………他教工程部的姑娘们怎么追送葬人的时候提到这个……我拜托德克萨斯给我弄了一瓶…………本来打算在午夜给你，情人节和生日礼物……结果你走了……”  
好吧，月见夜可以多活一阵子了。原来自己才是被“图谋不诡”的那个，而且对他“图谋不轨”的凶手却自己先醉倒了。  
“我还以为我没有礼物了呢。”  
博士迷迷糊糊地裹着斗篷挂在他怀中，  
“是啊，现在真的没有了，我以为你不回来了，就喝掉………”  
她后知后觉地突然睁大眼睛，努力让视线聚焦看清他。  
“等等，你……你怎么回来了？！我……我出现幻觉了？”  
银灰好笑地望着怀里的醉的不轻的博士，抚过她散乱在身后的长发。  
“有天灾，走不了了。我被困在这里了。”  
“太好了，我真希望这场天灾永远也不要停。”  
她欢快地说。但话一出口，她又痛苦地拼命摇头。  
“不不，我不该这么说……我是开玩笑的……对不起………这个笑话不好笑，我只是，我只是……”  
银灰抱紧她，轻声安抚。  
“没关系，我懂，我懂………我也希望这场天灾永远也不要停，把我永远困在这儿，困在你身边。”  
她因为他的话甜甜地笑起来，但又迅速地消沉下去，泪水在眼里打转，  
“可我已经把你的礼物喝了……我又搞砸了……我总是搞砸………”  
醉鬼的情绪跟过山车一样。银灰感觉可能整晚都得如此没完没了地哄了又哄，但他乐在其中。她难得这般口无遮拦，想什么说什么，别样可爱。  
“这不是还剩下不少么，我乐意与你分享。我能尝尝么？”  
银灰拎起那个酒瓶，附近没见到杯子，瓶口倒是有个浅浅的唇印，于是他也仰起脖子。没想到这酒稠得跟稀粥一样，仰了好一会才厚厚地淌下一大坨。糊了他一脸。  
银灰的狼狈惹得博士咯咯直笑，她凑到他唇边，轻轻舔掉他脸上黏糊糊的酒液。  
“你喜欢么？”  
“喜欢。”  
他指的不是酒。  
“有心动么？”  
“有。”  
他指的不是酒。  
银灰看着她开心地笑开，低头亲吻。  
巧克力的柔滑在唇齿间流淌，甜蜜酒香熏得人如痴如醉。博士终于松开了绕着银灰脖子的手，在纠缠间慢慢滑落到他胸口，攥紧了他衬衣的前襟。  
她蹙起眉尖，轻哼着扭动了一下身体，躲开他的没完没了的纠缠。被咬红的嘴唇带出一条巧克力色的闪亮丝线，又断掉，滴落在唇边。  
“怎么了？有哪里不舒服么？”  
她在他怀里缩成一团，胡乱地摇了摇头，又点了点头，口齿不清地嘟囔了一句，  
“…………不舒服…”  
银灰紧张地抓住她的胳膊，迫使她看向自己，  
“哪里不舒服？心慌？头晕？还是想吐？”  
她扬起的脸比刚刚红得更厉害，  
“…内裤湿了有点不舒服………”  
银灰忍不住笑出了声，他的手探进斗篷下她睡裙裙摆的开口，凑在她耳边轻笑着说，  
“我有个提议，你可以把自己打包当礼物送给我么？我想要。”  
斗篷下的抚弄让博士满脸娇媚，但她还是拒绝了这个提议，  
“不行。我不能当礼物，我已经是你的了。”  
银灰把她连人带斗篷扔到了床上，粗暴地扯开她贴身衣物。她在他黑色的斗篷上玉体横陈，那酮体雪白甚至有些晃眼。他不得不用自己的身体遮住她。  
她的心脏在起伏的胸脯下砰砰乱跳。他瞟见那瓶号称能让人心动的礼物，想到个好主意。  
博士被突如其来滴落在胸口的冰凉惊得尖叫着蜷起身体，浓稠的酒液在体温的融化下流淌延展，沿着身体起伏镶上巧克力色的曲线纹饰。银灰追着蜿蜒从山谷一路舔舐到密林深处，那里早已是火热撩人，泥泞不堪。也许这才是他情人节和生日礼物的正确品尝方式，因为他确实无法抵挡这心动的味道。  
银灰急不可耐地闯进去，大开大阖地享用只属于他的温香软玉。  
“银灰，等等……等…………慢一点，亲爱的……慢………”  
他停下动作，有些惊诧地低头看她，  
“你刚刚…喊我什么？”  
“银灰。”  
“另外一个……”  
“亲爱的？”  
“嗯，再叫一遍？”  
“亲爱的。”  
今晚的她乖巧可人。  
“再叫。”  
“啊……嗯……亲爱的？…”  
“继续！”  
“亲…嗯，嗯…啊啊……”  
他催促她继续呼唤自己，又忍不住把那些亲昵的尖叫顶弄得支离破碎。  
被酒精卸去了名为羞耻的拘束，他的恋人风情万种，杀伤力惊人，害他快的有点儿丢脸。银灰小心翼翼地撑起身体，暗搓搓地祈祷身下的瘫软已经在情欲和酒精的双重作用下意识模糊。事与愿违，博士半梦半醒间又伸手搂紧了他的脖子，  
“我还不想你走……别离开。”  
她带着哭腔小声央求。他只得柔声耐心安抚。  
“不走，不走。我哪儿也不去，一直陪着你………”  
耳鬓厮磨间，她的喘息像巧克力一样甜腻，  
“还要……”  
他恶狠狠地在她的耳垂边磨了磨牙，  
“管够，直到你求饶为止。”  
…………………………   
醉酒是一种奇妙的状态，她没断片，她清楚自己说的每句话，做的每件事，以及被如何对待。她只是不想考虑后果，只循着欲望和本能肆意向他撒娇求欢，想将他在身边多留一刻。  
手被十指交握着扣住了，身体被翻来覆去地翻弄，压力和入侵从不同角度卷土重来。他的汗水滴落，和她的泪水混在一处。  
身体内芯被不断碾磨，欲潮翻江倒海，快感密密麻麻爬上神经，源源不断被虹吸至脑髓深处。身体不由自主地收缩着想要把入侵物赶出去，却只招来更猛烈地侵略。肉体的界限感渐渐错乱，甚至在他短暂抽离的间隙里，生出些肢体残缺不全的错觉。她连着高潮了几次，身下属于他的斗篷已经湿了一大片，身上还在无休止的起伏。隐秘的反复蹂躏终于让她忍不住哭叫着求饶。  
“亲爱的………不要，啊………亲爱的……求你……”  
粗重的喘息混着笑意从她发间传来，贴在背上被汗水浸湿的长发被胡乱拨开，露出线条优美的后颈，灼热的吐息喷在上面。  
“好吧。”  
她的下腹深处透支着再度痉挛，美妙中混杂着像被掏空一样隐隐绞痛。  
后颈被突然咬住，疯狂到极点的掠夺戛然而止，滚烫填补了她被掏空的部分，渗进体腔内的温热让她渐渐放松下来。  
明明被压得动弹不得，却感觉轻飘飘的。肚脐以下至膝盖以上的部分像被滚烫的巧克力液覆盖，甜腻而麻木，只能感觉到仿佛隔着棉花糖一样的酥酥麻麻，她花了一会儿才意识到有人在帮她温柔擦拭。她尝试着活动酸软的肢体，待到感觉热源再度靠近的时候，她本能地一头扎进温暖怀抱的桎梏中。  
“睡吧。”  
仿佛那是带有魔力的话语，她被温暖淹没，沉入无尽黑暗之中。  
次日破晓，博士在温暖的臂弯和胸板之间恢复意识，酸疼从身体的各个角落苏醒，汇聚到被绒毛尾巴紧紧缠绕的腰际。昨夜的酣畅疯狂的点滴和酒精肆虐过后的疼痛一起在她的脑中喷涌冲撞，形成一个诡异的漩涡。醉酒期间积攒的羞耻心汹涌澎湃地席卷了她。她一动也不敢动，但节节攀升的脸颊温度还是出卖了她。  
夹着她的臂弯略略缩紧了些，孔雀石的串饰晃悠着垂到她耳畔。  
“早上好，亲爱的。谢谢昨晚的款待，非常美味，我很喜欢。”  
她听的出他的弦外之音，只是涨红着脸不敢看他，顾左右而言他。  
“……早上好……我…我昨晚喝多了，不太记得………”  
“是么，真可惜。你昨晚搂着我不肯放手，撒着娇喊我宝贝小亲亲的时候可真可爱！”  
“你胡说，我才没有，我只喊了你亲……”  
她慌忙着抬头否认，发现已一头栽雪灰色的温柔陷阱中。  
“这不是记得挺清楚的么。”  
初升的阳光透过遮光帘的缝隙透进室内。外面仍然会有天灾侵袭，疾病肆虐。谢拉格待处理的事务还等着银灰去解决，罗德岛上无穷无尽的工作也在等待着她。至少昨夜今晨他们拥有彼此。  
他们彼此偎依，十指缠绕，  
“你有什么想对我说的呢？”  
“谢谢你的巧克力，很好吃，虽然有点少。”  
“还有呢？”  
“………抱歉你的斗篷被弄脏了…”  
“……没关系。还有呢？”  
“生日快乐！亲爱的，银灰。”


End file.
